


The Deck Cards

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [45]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy poem ^^Life itself is a pile of deck of cards, spread them out, and let the games begin, Who will be the worthy true friend, or friends, It will be an interesting battle, amaze how hard they fight, Climb up the mountain, To see, who are Real friends are.





	

The Deck Cards   
Set the cards  
Out table   
Let it   
Play   
By itself   
Piles   
Away   
Along   
Around   
The table   
Does stop   
Until   
All the cards   
Connect   
In a circle   
There it   
Begins   
Which   
Will stay   
Or  
Go beyond   
Worth   
True friend   
Stick around   
Through long journey   
Possibly   
Also   
For love   
Will friendship   
Or   
Love   
Be worth   
Seeing   
In order keeps   
Until   
Stay   
End up   
Being   
Let go   
Off   
I see it   
Now   
6 friends   
7 friends  
No matter   
How many   
Finale saw   
Truth behind   
Realize   
Those who   
Stood around   
They turn out   
My real friends   
Life is a deck   
Of cards  
A pile   
A deck pile cards   
Chooses   
Carefully   
Who still stay   
Through   
Ups and downs   
My life is   
A pile   
Of cards   
Deck up   
Those are called   
The deck cards


End file.
